goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy gets in Dead Meat
Ivy gets in Dead Meat is a grounded video created by LunatheMagicalGirl. Cast Kimberly as LunatheMagicalGirl Kendra as Custard and Mac Jennifer as Ka-Chung Ivy as Foo and Blossom Miguel as Mordecai Eric as Blooregard "Bloo" Q. Kazoo, Rigby and Eric Cartman Emma as Jennifer "Jenny" Wakeman Tween Girl as Bubbles and Yumi Yoshimura Shy Girl as Buttercup and Ami Onuki Zack as Kenny the Shark Diesel as Eduardo Valerosa Paul as Wilt Michaels, Janitor the Toilet Man and Jake Callie as Finn Mertens Alan as Stan Marsh David as Kyle Broflovski Joey as Kenny McCormick and Double D Lee as Ed Brian as Eddy Ivy as Ivy Smith Professor as Principal Hugg Dave as Ivy's dad Cards Transcript LunatheMagicalGirl: "Okay class. Today is Behavior Card Day." Ivy: laughing "It's just blank pieces of paper! LunatheMagicalGirl: "Shut up, Ivy! And it's not funny! Anyways, let's go over the cards. If your card is gold, you will graduate. If it's purple, you get a year off. If it's blue, you get 6 months off. If it's cyan, you get 3 months off. If it's green, you will get a month off. If it's lime, you get a week off. If it's white, nothing happens. If it's yellow, you'll have a talk after school. If it's orange, you'll have detention for 1 hour. If it's brown, you'll have detention for 3 hours. If it's red, you'll have detention for 6 hours. If it's crimson red, you're suspended for 1 week and will have detention at your house for a week after. If it's black, you're suspended for 2 weeks. Now pay attention to this card. This card is very times bad! If it's pink, you'll be in dead meat which means you'll be expelled from school. I'll now give out the cards." assigns the cards. Custard: "Yeah times! Me, Ka-Chung and Foo got three gold cards x3!" LunatheMagicalGirl: "Great job, Save-Ums! You three have been the best students ever in history! You've been doing great things like saving the day from the evil witch! Go to Principal Hugg's office and make him proud!" Ka-Chung and Foo run to the principal's office Mac: "Alright! Fantastic! I'm so thankful I got a purple card." Bloo: "Me too." LunatheMagicalGirl: "Good job Mac and Bloo. Your hard work has finally paid off. Go to the principal's office and enjoy your one year off." Bloo: "We sure will, Miss Luna. Thank you very much." Bloo and Mac walk to the principal's office whilst the latter is saying his line Mordecai: "Oooooooooohhh! Me and Rigby got blue cards!" LunatheMagicalGirl: "Good job Mordecai and Rigby. Go to the principal's office and enjoy your six months off." and Rigby walk to the principal's office Jenny: "Yay! I got a cyan card! This means I get to go to Disneyworld for 3 months!" LunatheMagicalGirl: "Good job, Jenny. Go to the principal's office and enjoy your three months off." walks to the Principal's office Blossom: "Yay! Me, Bubbles and Buttercup got three green cards!" LunatheMagicalGirl: "Good job, Powerpuff Girls. Go to the principal's office and I'll see you next month." Powerpuff Girls walk to the Principal's office Chowder: "Phew! Thank goodness I got a lime card. For a second then, I thought it would be pink." LunatheMagicalGirl: "You're too well behaved for a pink card. Go to the principal's office, and I'll see you next week." walks to the principal's office feeling very pleased with himself Ami: "A white card for both me and my friend? Oh well, at least nothing happens to us, we'll return to our seats." LunatheMagicalGirl: "Actually, I would like you two to sit in the empty seats in front of me. You'll get to see the reaction of the others this way." and Yumi agree, and obediently sit in the empty seats Eduardo: "Oh no, I got a yellow card." gets sad LunatheMagicalGirl: "That's right, Eduardo. You tried to destroy Bowser, but failed. You're not on detention, but we'll have a talk after school. That is all, please go to the principal's office." walks to the principal's office, crying Wilt: "Oh no, my card is coloured orange. That means I've on detention. Sorry for being disruptive in class." LunatheMagicalGirl: "I should think so too! I hope you learn a valuable lesson. Please go to the principal's office and get a detention slip." walks to the principal's office looking sad Janitor the Toilet Man: "What? Damn you, my card is the same colour as my poo!" becomes angry LunatheMagicalGirl: voice "First of all, the colour is called brown, not poo. And secondly, you have earned a three hour detention because you've been a very naughty boy. Go to the principal's office to get a detention slip right now." walks angrily to the principal's office Jake: "What the hell?!" Finn: "We got two red cards!" LunatheMagicalGirl: voice "And you both deserve it. You were the two who founded Ice King's army, and second, you continously attacked me. Six hours detention, go to the principal's office right now!" and Jake walk to the principal's office, crying Stan: "No times. Me, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny got crimson cards." LunatheMagicalGirl: voice "That's it, the four of you are suspended for a week, and all four of you will have detention at home after your one week suspension. Go home now!" South Park boys leave the room crying Ed: "Oh no! Me, Edd and Eddy got black cards, that means we're suspended for two weeks." LunatheMagicalGirl: voice "That's right, Ed, the three of you are suspended for two weeks. And Eddy, I sincerely hope that both you, and Edd, learn to behave yourselves!" Eddy: "We promise to behave ourselves from now on." LunatheMagicalGirl: voice "I'm pleased to hear that, Eddy. You three need to go home now." walks home crying, and Edd and Eddy walk home looking sad Ivy: "Um times! I got a pink card. Can you please give me another chance?" becomes red, which Luna becomes furious LunatheMagicalGirl: Voice "Absolutely not! Ivy, you have been the worst student ever in history! You've been talling on your brothers Eric and David just to get them in trouble when they killed Barney! That's it! Go upstairs to the principal's office right now!" walks to the principal's office looking sad arrives at the principal's office Principal Hugg: "So, Ivy, what brings you to my office at this time?" Ivy: "I times got a pink card." becomes red, which Principal Hugg becomes furious Principal Hugg: voice "Oh times! Ivy! You know getting a pink card is against the rules! You're in big, dead meat trouble! That's it! You are expelled from this school. Now get out!" runs from school crying home Ivy's dad: "Oh my god! Ivy, how dare you get into dead meat and expelled from school! That's it! You are grounded for 10000000000000000000000000000000000000 years! Go upstairs to your room right now!" Ivy: to her room crying, and speaks in Darth Vader's voice "Nooooooooooo...!" The End Video WIP Category:Dead Meat Videos Category:Transcript